A New Journey
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: Katanna is somehow transfered to the past after she explored a mysterious shrine. She's found by quarter demon named Kiotsu and she doesn't know how to get home! Does Katanna have a purpose for being in the past? R&R! Better than you think!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello! I'm katanna tagurasha and this is the remaking of a story I deleted a while ago! I felt like I had to post it again but this time it's going to be better and I added a prologue! I know I should be working on my story, **InuGang: Story after Naraku**, but this story just wouldn't get out of my head so I wasn't able to write the next chapter of my other one! I just had to get this story down! Enjoy!_

_I've written another story called, **InuGang: Story after Naraku**, a book of 8 poems so far called, **Inuyasha Character Poems**, and a one-shot called, **Mother**! Check them out if you want! _

Disclaimer: So far, I own everyone in the story! Yay me! Don't worry though! The Inu gang will appear in this story! Just not for a little while! I still don't own the Inu gang though!

**Prologue**

The forest was silent and darkon the night of the new moon.

A shadowy figure wearing a dark hooded cloak lay unseen in the shadows as it made it's way throught the forest.The figure reached the edge and muttered a spell making the person invisible to any who happened to be awake at this time of night. The figure made their way to the hut that lay just to the edge of the forest but stopped a ways from it.The person reached out their hand but quickly retracted it when they were met with a shock.

A pink barrier was dimly visible before dissapearing once again. The figure reached out their hand, mumbling a chant under their breath in an unknown tounge.Their hand went through and was quickly followed by the rest of their body. They walked silently towards the house and down the hall.

They came to a halt as a noise came from a room to their right. They relaxed when it became quiet again. The person walked down the hall and into a room at the end. A crib lay on the far side of the room. The figure walked over and looked down into it.

A child of no more than one year, slept peacefully. His shoulder length, snow white hair, lay out underneath him like a blanket, and the little claws on his fingers flexed in his sleep. Small pointy fangs could be seen just barely poking through his gums. You could have taken him for a demon, had it not been for his human ears.

The figure picked up the child snuggled up in the blankets. It let out a small shiver at the cold touch of her hands. The figure left the house, chanting the same spell before passing through the barrier, again. When, the figure reached the edge of the forest, the invisibility spell came down. As the figure walked silently through the forest, the hood came down revealing the person.

The figure was a woman with white hair tinged with blue, pulled up into a bun on her head. She had slanted eyes with round, pupiless, icy blue, orbs. Her lips and skin was so pale it looked white and was tinged with blue as if she had been in the cold way too long. Her ears had slight points at the tips. She wore a kimono of an icy blue color with a pattern of white icicles at the neck, shoulders, and the edges of the sleeves and at the bottom of the kimono. Her nails were the same blue as her lips and she wore blue beaded earrings with a tuft of white cloth at the ends.

She looked down at the sleeping infant and said," What does my master want with you?"

The baby just shifted in it's sleep. She looked at it until she came to a cliff above a roaring waterfall. She looked down and watched as the water splashed against the sharp rocks below. She prepared to follow her master's orders. She held him out and prepared to drop him. But, she stopped. After a few moments, she brought him back to her arms.

She looked down and said," My master wants me to kill you because she believes you're the one who is destined to kill her."

She smirked and said," Which is why, i'm _not _going to kill you."

She looked around and sensed a hut deep in the forest. She walked until she was just at the edge of the clearing it was in. She found some bushes and set him inside, so that he was just barely visible. She placed her hands over him and muttered a chant. She took her hands away and smirked.

"If she can't scent you, then she'll never know you're not dead."

She turned away and closed her eyes, mumbling another chant. A blue glow came off her body and spread out into the forest before settling down on the ground before, melting into the it.

She opened her eyes and smirked, again. Now, no one, not even the strongest of youkai, would know she or the child had been here. She looked back to make sure he was still in the bush before putting up her hood and dissapearing into the shadows, once again.

The child burrowed himself farther into the blankets, never knowing that for many years he would live, never knowing of his parents. A sliver of the sun, just barely peaked up over the horizon, ending the moonless night.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Hopefully, you're begging for more! I already have half of the first chapter but I won't post it until I get some reviews! I just love reviews! They're what keep me typing! Which is probably, why i'm not able to type more of the other story in the first place! I haven't been getting that many reviews on it lately! I hope i'm not losing my touch! Nooooooo!_

Here's a preview of the next chap! Or at least what I have of it! (warning! I may not do this for all chaps!)

_She poked her finger in it and was met with a small pain on her finger._

_She quickly pulled it out with an "ow" and looked at her finger. A small cut was on her finger._

_She looked up at the tree again and placed her hand on the smooth bark again, forgetting her cut._

_Her fingers trailed over it but there was a smear of blood in it's wake._

_Suddenly, the smooth patch started to glow._

_"Wha-", she said but before she finished, she was suddenly sucked into the tree._

Please, Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**fire-tiger-c: Your my 1st reviewer! I knew you would be! I'm glad you liked it! Coming from you that means a lot! I'll try to update soon but I would like more reviews! **

**x.FAR.cry.x: You really think so! This is my best chapter yet? Yay me! I worked hard on that one so it better be! I'm going to work hard on this one too! I'm going to try to make them all very good! This is going to be my best story ever! Well, at least i'll try to make it that!**

_A/N: I do believe this story is going off to a great start! I wasn't sure if it would go well or not but I think it's going to be alright! Well... at least so far! _

_Please tell me about any fanfics you have! I love reading them! _

_Don't forget to read my other fanfics!_

_For those of you who have been reading **InuGang: Story after Naraku**, that story will be put on hold for a while, but... i'm not giving up on it!_

**RECAP:**

_"If she can't scent you, then she'll never know you're not dead."_

_She turned away and closed her eyes, mumbling another chant. A blue glow came off her body and spread out into the forest before settling down on the ground before, melting into it._

_She opened her eyes and smirked, again. Now, no one, not even the strongest of youkai, would know she or the child had been here. She looked back to make sure he was still in the bush before putting up her hood and dissapearing into the shadows, once again._

_The child burrowed himself farther into the blankets, never knowing that for many years he would live, never knowing of his parents. A sliver of the sun, just barely peaked up over the horizon, ending the moonless night._

Disclaimer: I own everybody so far in the story but I don't own the Inu gang!

**Chapter 1**

As the bell rang, ending the school day, students crowded out of the building. Students chattered and made their way to their homes. One girl came to the edge of the school grounds and walked down the sidewalk.

Her name was Katanna Tagurasha and she was 16 years old. She had long black hair reaching down her back, and very unusual emerald green eyes.She wore a blue headband. She had on a thin yellow sweater that would have shown a lot of skin had it not been for the light blue tank top she wore underneath.She had a dark blue mini skirt with a criss cross diamond pattern on it, and black shoes with white socks.

She walked down the sidewalk silently until she came to a sudden halt. She realized she had taken the wrong path. She looked to see where her feet had taken her.

She now stood at the bottom of a long flight of steps leading to a great arch at the top. She looked up the worn steps and suddenly felt curious at what lay at the top.

For a few seconds, she stood there when finally she slowly placed her foot on the first step. She stopped but then started to climb the seemingly endless steps. After what seemed like ages, she reached the top and looked around as she stood under the wooden arch.

She was now faced towards a shrine that seemed to be quite old. Smaller shrines were sprinkled all about. There did not appear to be anybody home, at the moment. A house stood to her right. She stepped out from under the arch and onto the shrine grounds,

She scanned the grounds, and hesitantly took a few steps.

She walked around until finally she came to a large tree near the center of the grounds. It looked like a very old tree. A shiver ran up her spine but she only stepped closer.

She placed her hand on it and let her fingers trail over a smooth patch on the bark. She saw a small hole near the top of the patch and saw something glint in it.

"What's that?", she said.

She poked her finger in it and was met with a small pain.

She quickly pulled it out with an "ow" and looked at it. A small cut wasthere.

She looked up at the tree again and placed her hand on the smooth bark, forgetting her cut.

Her fingers trailed over it but there was a smear of blood in it's wake.

Suddenly, the smooth patch started to glow.

"Wha-", she said but before she finished, she was suddenly sucked into the tree.

-------------------

Everything was so dark. She felt as if she was blind. She walked around, swinging her arms around wildly, searching for something, anything! She saw light coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a door. Light was coming out from underneath it. She walked hesitantly towards it and stopped in front of it. She reached towards the knob and slowly opened the door. All she could see was a blinding bright light. Then it all faded into darkness once again.

------------------

Katannaslowly cracked open her eyes butshe couldn't see anything but blurred shapes. People were speaking but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. They suddenly hushed down and she heard bare feet padding across the floor. A blurry blue blob was kneeling over her. She blinked her eyes and everything became clear. She looked up.

Her eyes were met with a boy who didn't look to be much older than she was. He could of looked normal if it weren't for some... unusual features.

He had long hair reaching to his waist that looked as soft and white as newly fallen snow. His skin was slightly tanned from obviously being in the sun a lot, and it looked as smooth as a river stone. The thing she noticed the most though was his eyes. They were like two pools of gold and she felt like she was already being lost in them.

"Are you okay?", said a voice to her right.

She came out of her trance and immediately turned to where the voice came from.

There was a woman who appeared to be in her late forties. She had wispy dark brown hair already streaked with strands of gray pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She had light brown eyes and small wrinkles were already appearing on her face.

"It's not polite to stare, no matter how good ,Kiotsu may look", she said, refering to the boy.

Katanna's cheeks immediately burned pink. The woman chuckled at this.

"Who are you?", asked Katanna, after she came of her embarassment.

"Gomen ne", she said," Where are my manners? I am Mazima and that is Kiotsu."

"How did I get here?", asked Katanna.

"How about we explain everything after you get something to eat?", Mazima said," You must be starving. You have been out for 3 days after all."

"3 days!"

_A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like how this is going so far! I'm really trying to make this story enjoyable for you guys! I'm trying to make this my best one yet! _

_If anyone knows what a beta is, i'd like to know! I've heard the word in author's notes but... I don't know what it is! Could someone please tell me! I could probably use one if it's what I think it is! It's supposed to be an editor or something, right?_

_Please tell me about any fanfics you've written! I'd love to read them! _

_Plus don't forget to check out my other fics!_

_Review!_

_Sorry! No preview! I haven't written the next chap yet!_

_zamawomiro! (See what happens!)_


	3. Chapter 2

**x.FAR.cry.x: I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry it's short! I'll try to make them longer! Uuuuuuhhhhh. What's SAN stand for? I don't understand what you mean when you say possibly a sequel to SAN. I know. I know. When I write it, I make sure it's alright but when I save it, it merges the words togeather for some reason! I've been trying to catch them but I can't catch them all! I don't know why it does that. It's weird. If that's the biggest flaw, then i'm guessing that means this story's pretty good so far!**

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you liked it too! My dad says i'm good at descriptions too! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer! So don't worry! I'm glad you liked it and i'll try to update soon! **

_A/N: Ah. Reviews. You gotta love 'em! It's just that, i'm starting to wonder. Are these my only two reviewers? Come on! There has to be other people out there who are willing to review! Not that I don't like these two reviewers but isn't there anyone else out there who would like to review to raise the hopes of a 12 year and 9 months old girl? Please let me get more reviewers!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the InuGang (who have not made an appearance yet!) but I do own the following!

The white haired woman (check prologue!)  
Katanna  
Kiotsu  
Mazima

**(RECAP:)**

"_It's not polite to stare, no matter how good ,Kiotsu may look", she said, refering to the boy._

_Katanna's cheeks immediately burned pink. The woman chuckled at this._

_"Who are you?", asked Katanna, after she came outof her embarassment._

_"Gomen ne", she said," Where are my manners? I am Mazima and that is Kiotsu."_

_"How did I get here?", asked Katanna._

_"How about we explain everything after you get something to eat?", Mazima said," You must be starving. You have been out for 3 days after all."_

_"3 days!"_

Chapter 2

"I was asleep for 3 days!", Katanna said.

"Yes", said Mazima.

Katanna groaned and put her face in her hands.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble with Takira", she groaned.

"Why are you going to be in trouble?", asked Mazima," and who is Takira?"

Katanna looked away and said," I really don't want to talk about it."

"Gomen", said Mazima," I really shouldn't be bothering you with questions. Now, here. Have something to eat."

Mazima handed her some rice in a wooden bowl with some meat and chopsticks.

Katanna nodded and said," Arigato."

As she ate, Katanna took a good look at her surroundings.

She know noticed she was in a small wooden hut, much like the ones in her history book.

'How odd', she thought.

She took a good look at Mazima over at the fireplace and realized she was wearing a kimono and thin reed flip-flops.

She then turned towards Kiotsu and realized he was wearing a dark blue haroi and hakama that moved smoothly like the current in a stream but seemed quite tough as well with a light blue undershirt.

'Wh-Why are they wearing such strange clothing?', Katanna thought,' Those clothes have got to be 100's of years old.'

She realized she was laying on a futon as well.

'What is this? Some fuedal era costume party?', she thought.

"Mazima", said Katanna," What exactly happened?"

"Why don't I let Kiotsu tell you?", she replied," He is the one who found you after all."

Katanna turned to him as he explained.

"Well", he said," I was just out running in the forest, when suddenly, I caught the scent of a human but it was different somehow, yet at the same time, it seems kind of familiar."

He shook his head.

"Anyways, I went to check it out and I came to that big tree in the forest and I found you laying at the base of the tree. You were a little bruised and you were unconcious so I let Mazima treat your bruises and now you're here."

Katanna shuddered as the memory of getting the bruises came back to her.

"Takira."

"What was that?", said Kiotsu, suprised at the amount of fear and... hatred coming from her voice.

Katanna clenched her fists and closed her eyes, shaking slightly, as all the memories came back to haunt her.

"Are you okay?", he asked again.

Katanna took a deep breath, unclenching her fists, and letting her shoulders sag.

"Yeah", she replied," I'm okay. Just some bad memories."

"Oh", said Kiotsu," Gomen."

"If you don't mind me asking", said Mazima," What exactly happened before Kiotsu found you?"

"Well", Katanna said," I was walking home from school and..."

"What's... skool?", asked Kiotsu, looking at her curiously.

Katanna looked at him strangely and said," You know, big building, lots of kids, you learn stuff?"

He looked at her confused.

'Okay', she thought,' This is getting even weirder. How can they not know what school is? What is going on?'

She took in Kiotsu's appearance again and said," Hey. How did you get your hair so white? Did you bleach it or something? And your eyes. Did you get some gold contacts?"

Kiotsu looked at her strangely and said,"What is "bleach" and what are "kon-tacks?"

'Now this is really weird', Katanna thought,' What's going on? They look sincereley confused. What is going on?'

She thought back to what happened and her eyes widened.

She looked at them and said," It really happened didn't it?"

"Do you mind telling us what happened?", said Mazima.

"Like I said before, I was walking home and I accidentally went the wrong way and I ended up at these long steps so I walked up and there was this shrine and I looked around and this was this really old tree and I looked at it and I saw a hole and I poked my finger in it and there was something pointy and my finger started to bleed and I touched the tree and I got sucked in and it was dark, then light, then dark again and now i'm here", she said in one breath, breathing deeply afterwards.

"Well, that explains a lot of things", said Kiotsu.

Katanna looked at Mazima and saw her thinking about what Katanna had told them. Then, she turned to look at Katanna.

"I think I have an idea of what may of happened", she said.

"What?",asked Katanna anxiously.

"I believe that when you're blood came in contact with the tree, it triggered something inside of it, that caused you to somehow be brought here", she looked at Katanna and said," Was there a lot of fighting going on where you were?"

Katanna shook her head and said," The largest war we've had in a while was WWII in the 1930's."

"1930's?", said Mazima.

"Mm-hm", Katanna said nodding," I live in the 21st century. W-why do you want to know?"

"It's just as I feared", said Mazima, sighing, and then turning to look at her again. "We live in the 1500's."

Katanna froze as it sank it.

'1500's. 1500's. 1500s', it echoed in her mind like a chant.

"A-are you trying to tell me that i'm in... the feudal era?", she said," but that would mean... that I... went... 500 years in the past."

Mazima nodded sadly. "I think I vaguely heard of a preistess who was rumored to have come from the future. I didn't believe it... until now."

Katanna sat still frozen with shock as she tried to calm her quickly panicking mind.

'I'm not going to panic. Everything's going to be okay.'

'What are you talking about! It's not okay! It's far from okay! What will I do!'

'Calm down. It could be worse.'

'How could it be worse! This is terrible!'

'Kiotsu could have not found us.'

**silence.**

'Nothing to say huh?'

'Shut up.'

'We just need to calm down. We can do this.'

'Okay. Fine.'

Katanna took deep breaths until her mind was clear. She spotted Kiotsu and took in his appearance again. Then, she turned to Mazima.

"I've got a question", she said.

"What is it?", she asked.

"If this is the feudal era and you don't know what bleach or contacts are... how come Kiotsu has white hair and gold eyes?", Katanna said.

"He gets those features from his demon blood. By the looks of his ears, only a quarter of his blood is demon. I think it might be inuyoukai blood too because of the white hair and gold eyes. But he could be part cat for all I know! I don't know much about demons."

"Kiotsu's part demon?", asked Katanna incrediously.

"You know i'm right here", said Kiotsu.

"Gomen", said Katanna.

"It's okay", said Kiotsu.

"So", said Mazima,"How much has changed in the future? If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure", said Katanna as she told them about the future and smiled to herself as their eyes got wider and wider and wider.

_A/N: There's the next chap! I hope you liked it! I want reviews! I hunger for reviews! I need them please!_

_Tell me about any stories you've written! Please! I love fanfics! You know what! They don't have to be yours, if you don't want! How about you reccomend some stories to me if you don't have any of your own!_

_Don't forget to check out my other fics!_

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you liked the chap! You seriously think it could be part of the series! Awesome! I'll be sure to update soon!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Oh yeah. chuckles nervously. I kinda forgot when WWII was because when we were learning about it is S.S. I was kinda...um...well...drawing. murmers. And I wonder why i'm getting a C in that class. Anyways! I'm glad you liked the chap! Oh! Okay! I was wondering what SAN meant! And no this isn't a sequel to InuGang: Story after Naraku but I am thinking about writing a sequel for it later. when I finish of course. I mean. Why write a sequel to an unfinished story? That'd just be weird. I'm glad you liked the chap and i'll try to update soon!**

_A/N: Hey guys! Yeah! I know! I haven't updated in **ages**! But i've been so busy with InuGang: Story after Naraku! Besides, this is more like a side projectbecause InuGang: Story after Naraku is my main concern right now so I won't update this one as often, okay? Good! _

_I've also started a new story called, The Pieces of my Heart! It's one of the story ideas i've finally decided to go through with! Yay! Plus i've done some new one-shots lately! Please check those out and, of course, Please review them! Okay! Now on to the RECAP!_

**(RECAP)**

_"Kiotsu's part demon?", asked Katanna incrediously._

_"You know i'm right here", said Kiotsu._

_"Gomen", said Katanna._

_"It's okay", said Kiotsu._

_"So", said Mazima,"How much has changed in the future? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"Sure", said Katanna as she told them about the future and smiled to herself as their eyes got wider and wider and wider._

Disclaimer: I own everybody so far! Yay me! But I don't own the InuGang! Okay?

Chapter 3

Katanna was about to tell them about indoor plumbing when Kiotsu suddenly stiffened.

"Are you okay?" asked Katanna.

"Excuse me", said Kiotsu, getting up," I just think i'll take a walk. The _full moon _should be very lovely tonight."

Mazima's eyes seemed to widen in understanding and she nodded. "Alright. You can go."

Kiotsu nodded and went to head out the door but Katanna got up and said," That's a wonderful idea. I'll come too."

Kiotsu looked at Mazima, pleadingly and she said," Maybe you shouldn't go. There are many demons out at this time."

"Kitosu'll be there", said Katanna," and i've always enjoyed the full moon."

Kitosu looked outside as the sun set and sighed. "I guess it's too late to try and hide it now."

'Huh?' Katanna thought, when suddenly there was a pulse in the air and Kiotsu started to change.

First, his ears grew into points. Then, his fangs and claws lengthened. Two jagged violet stripes lay on each side of his face and on the wrists of his hands. A slight ring of red surrounded his golden orbs, completing the transformation.

Katanna stared at Kiotsu in open-mouthed shock. He kept his eyes adverted from hers and settled for looking at the hut wall.

Katanna finally got over her shock and stepping up to him, said," Kiotsu? What happened?"

"It's the full moon", said Kiotsu.

"I mean, why are you. . . ", Katanna motioned to his new features.

Kiotsu sighed and looked at her. "I'm a quarter demon. Every month, on the full moon, my human blood becomes dormant, letting my demon blood take over but i'm able to control myself, unlike. . . " Kiotsu trailed off, as his face saddened as if he was remembering something. He quickly shook out of it and said," Anyways, when this happens, I become, in a ways, a full demon rather than a human, like I do on the half moon before the full moon."

"So you're saying", said Katanna," On the full moon, you become a full demon?"

There was a pause before she said," Cool! That kinda makes you sound like a werewolf!"

"A werewolf?" Kiotsu questioned.

Katanna blinked before she shook her head, and said," Nevermind. So how long do you stay like this?"

"Until the sun rises", Kiotsu replied.

"So how is a Full Demon different from a Quarter Demon?" asked Katanna.

"Well", said Kiotsu," other than appearences, as a full demon, i'm faster, stronger, and if I wanted too, I could hear a twig snap, in the middle of the forest."

"Wow", said Katanna," That's so cool."

Katanna suddenly let out a yawn and said, sheepishly," I guess i'm still a little tired."

"You've had a lot of things happen to you to today", said Mazima," I think i'll get to sleep, too."

Mazima went to a futon against one of the walls of the hut. Katanna laid down and looked as Kiotsu went and sat by the door.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" asked Katanna.

"No", said Kiotsu, shaking his head," On my demon night, I have a lot more energy then usual, so. . . . I couldn't sleep if I wanted too. I usually just just sit and watch out if any demons decide to attack, but since you're here, i'll be protecting you too."

Katanna nodded and said," Alright."

Katanna burrowed into the covers, feeling strangely safe, with Kiotsu's presence.

"Oyasuminasai, Kiotsu", she said.

"Oyasuminasai", she heard him reply before she finally went to sleep.

--------------------

_A 4 year old Katanna peeked out from behind the couch, her eyes wandering as she looked around. Suddenly, from behind her she heard asmall squeak from the cushions on the couchand she immediately leaped out of the way as her 16 year old babysitter pounced behind the couch, landing with an "oomph" as she kissed her new friend. . . . . the carpet._

_Katanna giggled, her emerald eyes twinkling, and the skirt of her simple yellow dress, billowing behind her as she leapt on to the couch to gaze at the now disgruntled light brown haired girl._

_"Come on Katanna! This is getting old! Now you need to get to bed", she said, her face in a frown, yet her eyes shining in amusement._

_Katanna giggled and said," But **Serena**, i'm not tired and this is just so fun!"_

_"For you maybe", Serena mumbled, but a small smirk flitted across her face._

_Suddenly, without warnig, Serena leaped up and grabbed her, but falling over onto the couch and onto the floor in doing so with Katanna on top of her. She held her tight against her and rolled over as her fingers along the small child's sides._

_Katanna writhed on the floor as she burst into fits of laughter._

_"Serena!" she gasped out," St-Stop... it... I-I...I give. . . please st-stop!" She burst into another fit of giggles._

_Serena stopped her assault on the young girl and got up. On being set free, Katanna leaped up and on to her babysitter's turned back. Due to the sudden extra weight, Serena lost her balanced and crashed to the floor. Serena turned over and Katanna ran her hands over the babysitter's stomach, where she knew was the only place she was ticklish._

_Suprised, at her weakness having been revealed, Serena was suddenly overcome with laughter and she tried to pull the young child off from her._

_"K-Katanna!", she gasped, a large grin on her face and tears at the corners of her eyes," Stop!"_

_She rolled over, causing Katanna to fall off and she pinned the young girl's arms against her body as she held her against her chest._

_Katanna struggled and said," Nooooo! I refuse to be defeated!"_

_Serena laughed at how serious she had sounded and said," This is what you get for using my weakness against me!" and she started another assault._

_Katanna giggled and gasped as she tried to overcome the light tickling sensation caused by the teen's fingers along her sides._

_Finally, when Katanna started pleading and gasping for air, Serena stopped and they both fell on the backs on the living room carpet. They lay there catching their breath and then they looked at eachother and Serena started laughing, thinking of how stupid she must have acted and Katanna started giggling because Serena was laughing._

_Finally, as they gasped for air again, there was a knock on the door._

_"Huh...", said Serena, between gasps for air," I wonder... who that... could be. It's only 7:45."_

_Serena got up and went into the hall to answer the door. Katanna heard Serena open the door and got up to stand in the doorway connecting the living room and the hall._

_Katanna saw a woman with dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail with dark blue eyes that matched the uniform she was wearing and the glinting shiny badge on her chest. She heard the woman talking about something and she heard Serena stiffen and a gasp emerge from her throat._

_Katanna decided to listen in on the conversation._

_"Wh-What did you say?" said Serena_

_"I'm sorry", said the woman," but it's true."_

_"But what am I supposed to do?" said Serena," How am I supposed to tell a 4 year old girl her parents are dead?"_

_Katanna froze as the words went through her mind. _

_...parents are dead...parents are dead...parents are dead...parents are dead._

_Katanna felt her world crash._

_"no..."_

_Serena stiffened and turned around. Katanna stood in the middle of the hall, looking at Serena but not really seeing her._

_"No...No! NO!"_

_"Katanna. . . ",said Serena._

_"It's not true!" Katanna shouted as she ran past Serena and the woman and out the door into the rain. _

_"Katanna!" Serena called after her._

_But Katanna couldn't hear her. Couldn't feel the cold rain pounding down on her or how she was getting soaked to the bone. Couldn't hear Serena's faint crys and the pounding of the rain. All the was aware of was that she had been told her parents were dead. . . but she couldn't believe that. She was going to find them. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out into the rain," Where are you?"_

_She ran and ran until she couldn't walk anymore and she collapsed in the middle of the road. Her emerald eyes filled with tears. Her ebony hair plastered against her face and body. Her lip quivering as she failed to hold back the sobs emerging from her throat. The salty tears mixing with the rain drops as they rolled down her face. Her yellow dress now soaked and sticking to her like a second skin. Her hands and knees scraped from collapsing to the ground. She was a perfectly misrable sight._

_"Mommy...Daddy...", she croaked," Where are you? You can't be dead." She said helplessly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Good people aren't supposed to die."_

_She heard a horn blaring and looked up to see 2 large bright lights coming closer to her and Katanna froze, pupils dialating as the16 wheeler(Is that right?)truck came closer and closer as the tires struggled to stop with a screech on the wet road._

(End dream/memory sequence)

Katanna shot up, a scream caught in her throat, eyes wide, covered in a cold sweat. Katanna stayed like that for a while before she finally remembered to breathe and took deep gulping breaths.

"Are you okay?"

Katanna snapped her head to the side to see 2 golden eyes, looking at her, worriedly.

Katanna gulped at how close Kiotsu was and turned her face the other way to hide her blush as she said," I'm okay. Really. It was just. . . "

"What?" said Kiotsu," Did you have a nightmare?"

"I guess you could call it that", said Katanna," but it was more like a. . . . bad memory."

Katanna saddened as she recalled the memory.

"So. . .", said Kiotsu," Do you mind if I ask what it was about?"

"It was about. . . my parents", Katanna replied softly.

"Oh. . .", said Kiotsu.

"Kiotsu. . .", said Katanna," I've just been wondering. . . Is Mazima you're mother?"

Kiotsu smiled sadly and said," No. Unfortunately, I never knew my parents. Mazima told me she found me in a bush as a tiny infant and i've lived with her since."

"Oh", said Katanna," I'm sorry."

"It's okay", said Kiotsu," So. . . how do you plan to get back to your time? I'm sure your family's worried about you."

Katanna sighed sadly and said," No they're not."

"What do you mean?" said Kiotsu," Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because", said Katanna," I don't have a family. My parents are dead and I don't have any other family."

"Then. . . ", said Kiotsu," Who takes care of you?"

Katanna's features hardened as she said," I live at an orpahnage."

At seeing his confused look, she quickly explained what an orphanage was.

"Wouldn't the people there be worried about you?" said Kiotsu.

Katanna snorted and said," Nobody there would care what happens to me. They're just waiting until I turn 18 and can get out of their hair. Especially Takira."

Kiotsu noticed how she spat her name like it was posionous.

"Why do you hate this Takira person so much?" asked Kiotsu.

"You would hate her too if you knew what she was like", said Katanna.

"Why don't you induldge me, then?" said Kiotsu.

"Gladly", said Katanna," She's an evil conniving witch who hates me and likes to make my life miserable."

Recalling the bruises, he asked, softly," Was she the one who gave you the bruises?"

Katanna got up and turned around and said," Can we just drop this?" Then in a pleading voice, with all traces of hate and anger gone, she said softly," Please?"

Kiotsu heard the pain and pleading in her voice and said," I'm sorry. It wasn't my buissness in the first place."

Katanna sighed, turning around, shoulders slumped. "It's alright. I probably would have been the same way."

"You should probably get back to sleep", said Kiotsu, leading her to the futon," You look tired."

"You're probably right", said Katanna, laying down.

Kiotsu laid the blanket back over her and said," Oyasuminasai. . . again."

Katanna smiled and said," Oyasuminasai to you too."

Kiotsu smiled back and said," You should smile more often. It makes you look pretty."

Katanna blushed and turned over so her back was to Kiotsu.

Kiotsu went to sit by the door and watched as Katanna drifted off to sleep and her features softened, making her look. . . peaceful.

Kitosu sighed and thought,' She really does look prettier when she smiles.'then blushed and startedlistening out for any danger in the forest.

_A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you like that! I just suddenly got the idea for this and well. . . here you've got it! Next chap, Katanna's going to be faced with her biggest problem. . . . how's she going to get back home? Duh duh duh!_

_If you have any fanfics you've written or would like to reccomend, PLEASE TELL ME! I LOVE FANFICS! _

_Oh! And don't forget to REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 4

x.FAR.cry.x: LOL! I guess it would be kind of fun to say "Ra!" Okay! Thank you! I've got plenty of fansfor SAN but now I need more for this one! I hope your right! (not enthusiatically)Yay for you. . . . . . . . I'm kidding! Good job on getting an A! I got a stinking C. Bleh. Thanks again! I'm not sure how many times you'll have to say that again. . . . Oh well! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

fire-tiger-c: I know! I know! But that's just the way it goes! I know! Poor Katanna! Her life in this story is going to probably be a lot like in InuGang: Story after Naraku, just to warn you ahead of time! Be prepared for sad stuff about Katanna's life!

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and I know that that memory/dream was sad but hey! That's how her life is! But. . . . . . . Kiotsu has a little secret! If you guys don't remember the part. . . . . . . . .

"I'm a quarter demon. Every month, on the full moon, my human blood becomes dormant, letting my demon blood take over but i'm able to control myself, unlike. . . " Kiotsu trailed off, as his face saddened as if he was remembering something.

Okay! What could Kiotsu have been remembering? Duh duh duh! We will find out. . . . . um. . . . i'm not sure when! But we will find out!

(RECAP:)

"You should probably get back to sleep", said Kiotsu, leading her to the futon," You look tired."

"You're probably right", said Katanna, laying down.

Kiotsu laid the blanket back over her and said," Oyasuminasai. . . again."

Katanna smiled and said," Oyasuminasai to you too."

Kiotsu smiled back and said," You should smile more often. It makes you look pretty."

Katanna blushed and turned over so her back was to Kiotsu.

Kiotsu went to sit by the door and watched as Katanna drifted off to sleep and her features softened, making her look. . . peaceful.

Kitosu sighed and thought,' She really does look prettier when she smiles.'then blushed and started listening out for any danger in the forest.

(END RECAP)

Disclaimer:

Chapter 4

The next morning, Katanna was awakened by the sun's rays. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach.

"What time is it?" she muttered.

"Mm, I'd say it's a few hours before noon."

Katanna's eyes shot open as she sat straight up.

She turned her head to see Kiotsu and thought,' Where am I and who's he?'

Then, suddenly, yesterday's events flooded into her brain.

'Oh right', she thought,' I got sucked into a tree and now i'm in Mazima's hut.'

She groaned as she fell back onto the futon.

"Great...", she muttered.

"What'd you say?" asked Kiotsu.

"Nothing", Katanna replied, lifting herself back up.

She turned to look at Kiotsu, and noticed that his ears had gone round, the jagged marks were gone, and the red ring around his eyes was gone as well.

"Hey, you're back to normal", said Katanna.

"Yeah", said Kiotsu," I change back when the sun rises."

"Really", said Katanna," that's cool."

Kiotsu smiled and said," Thanks. . . I think... What's 'cool' mean again?"

Katanna smiled and chuckled. "It means that I think that it's intreasting, I guess."

"Oh", said Kiotsu.

"Ah. So you are awake?"

Katanna turned her head and saw Mazima, coming with food.

"You must be hungry", she said, handing her the bowl.

Katanna smiled. "Thanks."

When Katanna finished eating, Mazima asked," So Katanna, we know that you were brought here through the tree but how do you plan on getting back?"

Katanna's eyes widened as that thought hit her. 'How AM I going to get back?'

"I...I don't know", said Katanna, staring down into her bowl.

She looked back up at Mazima. "Do you know a way I can get back? I can't stay here forever. I have to go home!"

"Calm down", said Mazima," I do believe I know a way you can get home."

Katanna sat up eagerly and said," How?"

"Well. . ." said Mazima," I have heard a legend about a great object of power called, the Tsuki Hoshi."

"Moon star?" said Katanna, brows furrowed.

"Yes", Mazima replied," You see, the legend is that, a simple villager had somehow aided a Celestial maiden when she was in peril so she rewarded him with the Tsuki Hoshi. The villager was esastic and kept it with him at all times but keeping it a secret from everyone, even his most trusted friends but somehow the Tsuki Hoshi was found out and many sought out to steal it. The villager was killed at some point and eventually, everyone was fighting eachother for it. Friend against Friend, Brother against Brother, and so on. The Celestial maiden realized what damage her gift had caused and took it back, hiding it away somewhere. Nobody's quite sure as to it's exact location and the Tsuki Hoshi is mostly thought to be just a legend nowadays. But. . . there is one clue as to where the Tsuki Hoshi could be. It goes. . . 'The Tsuki Hoshi will be found with the one who holds the power of dark midnight, and pale moonlight.'"

Katanna lifted an eyebrow and said," It sounds kind of sketchy to me."

"Yes, I know", said Mazima," but I can think of no other possible way for you to return."

"Just what exactly does it do anyways?" asked Katanna.

"Supposedly, it can grant your most fondest wish", she replied.

"So I just have to make a wish?" Katanna asked.

"In a ways", said Mazima," except I think it's more of your heart making the wish rather than you."

"Hm", said Katanna, a little doubtfully," I don't know. . ."

"What other choice do you have?" asked Mazima.

"Mm", Katanna said, thinking," I could try the tree."

"And what if it doesn't work?"

Katanna was silent before she sighed. "Then, I guess i'll have to find this Tsuki Hoshi."

"Hm", Mazima nodded," Kiotsu, take Katanna to the tree where you found her."

Kiotsu nodded and stood up. "Come on."

Katanna got up, following Kiotsu out of the door.

-------------------

They walked through the forest until Kiotsu finally stopped in front of a large tree. "Here we are."

Katanna stepped foreward, until she was in front of the tree. "It looks the same even 500 years in the past."

Kiotsu was silent as he watched her, look up at the tree.

Katanna circled around it, her fingers trailing along the bark until her fingers ran over a smooth patch. She stopped, her hand placed on the patch. "This place. . . it's almost like a scar on the tree."

Kiotsu continued to watch, silently. A small wind blew through, tendrils of hair blowing into Katanna's face. Kiotsu felt a sudden urge to brush the hair behind her ears.

He blinked. 'Now where did that thought come from?'

He shook his head as he watched her again.

She started to examine the patch, spreading her fingers across it, tapping it, looking it over, and other things.

A while later, she stopped, placing her hand on her chin as she narrowed her eyes at it. "Hm. . . How do I get it to work?"

She looked up at the hole at the top of the smooth patch. "Maybe. . . ."

She lifted up her hand towards the hole and stuck her finger in piercing it, again. She winced slightly, bringing it back down as blood bubbled to the surface. She lifted her hand to the smooth patch and left her hand drift across the patch, smearing her blood. She waited expectantly. . . but nothing happened.

She made a noise of frustration as she pulled her hand away, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"I guess you'll be going with the Tsuki Hoshi then, huh?" said Kiotsu, peering around from the other side of the tree.

Katanna glared at the patch, silently, until she finally sighed in defeat. "Yeah. What other choice do I have?"

Kiotsu nodded and turned around to head back to the hut with Katanna following along behind him.

------------------

"So when will you be leaving?" asked Mazima, as Katanna walked back inside.

Katanna sat down, resting her chin in her hands, as she said," I don't know. Anytimes fine for me. I wouldn't even care if I left right now."

"I'll go with you", said Kiotsu, sitting beside her.

Katanna lifted her head to blink at him. "You're going to go? Why?"

Kiotsu looked at her and said," There's demons and you don't really have a weapon so if I come, I can protect you. Besides, I think it's about time I left, i've never been outside the forest before. I've been getting curious."

Katanna gazed at him and said," Are you sure? You don't have to go with me. I could manage."

"Yeah, i'm sure", said Kiotsu, smiling," I want to come."

Katanna nodded.

Mazima stared at Kiotsu and sighed. "I won't stop you. I knew that this day would come eventually."

"Don't be sad", said Kiotsu," I'll come back."

"I know", she replied," I won't be able to help but worry a little, though. Even though i'm not your real mother, I still think of you as my son."

Kiotsu smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, 'kaa-san."

Katanna turned her head away, feeling like she was intruding, as thoughts of her own mother filled her head. 'It's been twelve years, and I barely remember her, yet. . . I still miss her.'

"Katanna."

Katanna broke away from her thoughts blinking and turned to Kiotsu. "What?"

"I asked, when do you want to leave", said Kiotsu," It's up to you."

"Mm", said Katanna," When's the earliest we could leave?"

"Right now", he replied," But we should probably pack a few things before we leave."

Katanna nodded.

"I'll get your things ready", said Mazima, getting up," You two just think about what you're going to do when you leave and how you plan on finding the Tsuki Hoshi."

"Are you sure?" asked Kiotsu," I could pack."

"No", she said," Don't worry about it, Kiotsu. I'll do it."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure, Kiotsu", she replied.

Kiotsu nodded as Mazima left to get their things ready for their trip.

A/N: Hi guys! So what do you think? I know it's not much after waiting for so long but I wanted to stop in there. Okay, now I have to get back to writing the next chap of Flipped: A different Inuyasha story! I'm in the middle of chapter 12 and i'm almost done! I can't wait to post it! It's going to be really good! Well, at least, I hope it will! Anyways! Review!


End file.
